All the Small Things
by Selene Nightshade
Summary: The five things Jack and Yusei both love about each other. Kingcrabshipping fic.
1. Jack

**A/N: _5D's_ is not mine! I needed something not m-rated to write, so happy birthday to you, readers! This is one of my older stories, so it won't be very good...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Jack<p>

**1. Eyes**

The first thing Jack had ever noticed about Yusei was his eyes. They were absolutely stunning, an intriguing mix of sapphire and cerulean and periwinkle, framed by long, dark eyelashes. He could just get lost in them all day.

When Yusei had caught him staring one day, he was very confused. "Are my eyes that interesting?" he joked.

"Definitely," said Jack seriously, leaning in to give his best friend a peck on the cheek. Yusei blushed, letting out a small smile at the satisfied blonde.

**2. Daily Routine**

The former King hated how his best friend took care of himself. Yusei only slept when he was tired and only ate when he was hungry, which was practically never. The rest of his time was usually spent working on some little project.

Jack sipped his coffee at the table, frowning when Yusei lost their small duel, placing his cards down boredly. He hadn't put any effort into it, Jack could tell. The younger just stared at his uneaten muffin blankly, eyes drooping. He let out a small yawn, stretching from his odd position. He reminded Jack of a cute, tired kitten.

"That's it!" exclaimed Jack, putting his mug down. In one fluid movement, he had jumped up from the table and had thrown Yusei over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down, Jack!" cried the tired teen, legs weakly thrashing. Jack held him tighter, kicking the bedroom door open.

"Sleep. Now," he said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Yusei just stared at him, bewildered.

"But I have work to-" Yusei started.

"Go. To. Sleep. Now," said Jack firmly, crossing his arms. Not even Yusei's puppy dog eyes or pout would faze him.

The other sighed in defeat, scooting over. He beckoned for Jack to join him. The blonde smirked at his younger lover, pulling their jackets and boots off. "Knew you would see it my way."

"Thanks for looking out for me," yawned Yusei, closing his eyes in slumber as he snuggled against Jack. The blonde smiled thoughtfully, stroking thick black and gold hair.

_I hate how badly he treats himself, but at least he has me,_ thought Jack.

**3. Personality**

Yusei was one of the sweetest guys Jack had ever met...deep down, at least. It was annoying how straightforward and dense he could be, but he _was_still soft-spoken, kind, and determined. Yusei always did everything he could to please others and was intelligent and talented.

Jack was damn lucky to have him.

"Yusei, I got you something!" called Jack one day. He usually never gave anything to Yusei, but he was feeling a bit generous today. He heard light footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What?" inquired Yusei with a blank stare, "I was working." Standing on tiptoe, he gave his boyfriend a quick peck.

"Close your eyes," commanded Jack. Yusei frowned, but complied. Jack tied on a small sapphire necklace.

"Nice, I guess," mused Yusei. "Thanks? I'm not one for such..._frivolous _things."

"But do you like it?"

"Yeah. I also have something to give you, too." He motioned to a covered piece of machinery a few feet away. "I saw how much you wanted one of these, so I decided to make one. It took up a lot of time and energy, but it was totally worth it. Just think of it as a thank you." Pulling off a sheet from the large object, Yusei revealed it to be an incredible white D-Wheel.

Pale and pristine. Just like Jack.

**4. Skill**

Yusei was the only person Jack would ever acknowledge as a rival. They had gotten their fair share of victories in countless duels, but Jack knew that Yusei was better, though he wouldn't admit it.

"Stardust Dragon, attack Red Demon's Dragon! Shooting Sonic!" cried Yusei. With his ace's attack points doubled, Jack's life points depleted.

The blonde panted, unable to keep himself from smiling. "Good job today. You're not so hopeless after all."

Yusei always knew what he really meant to say. "Good job to you too. Thanks," he trailed off.

"Rematch?" breathed Jack.

"You want to duel again? In this heat?" asked Yusei confusedly.

"I can think of other challenges, if you catch my drift," said Jack mischievously before kissing Yusei.

**5. Smile**

Smiling wasn't something Yusei did often. Sure, he did it to be polite or to show that he was listening, but he barely ever let out a genuine smile for everyone to see. Just _one_a day was rare.

"Can you show any emotion at all?" asked Jack lazily from his position on the couch. "You always look so serious."

Yusei looked up, putting his tools away and stretching languidly, removing his gloves. "What's wrong with that?" he asked, plopping down next to Jack.

"Can you do anything besides frown or bite your lip?" asked Jack. Yusei raised an eyebrow at this. "Hello?" continued Jack. "Earth to Yusei..."

Yusei let out an awkward grin. "Satisfied?" he asked, expression dropping in an instant.

"No, I want a real one," said Jack. Suddenly having a great idea, he pounced on Yusei, tickling him.

Yusei let out a shocked burst of laughter. "Jack, st-stop!" he cried, giggling uncontrollably. Jack smiled as he stopped the other's flailing limbs, continuing to tickle Yusei mercilessly. Finally pulling away, he himself began to laugh.

Yusei wiped a tear from his eyes. "You are so weird," he smiled. Jack brightened up when he got the reaction he was looking for.

"You seriously don't notice how beautiful you are when you smile like that," said Jack softly, cupping Yusei's face into his hands, giving him a soft kiss.

_I can't believe I was blessed with a boyfriend so amazing,_ they both thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, sweet, and simple. Bleh.**


	2. Yusei

**A/N: I got bored. So I updated. Lol I need a hobby…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Yusei<p>

**1. Uselessness**

Yusei wondered where Jack would be today without him. Probably dead in a sewage pipe. Jack couldn't cook, clean, or fix anything to save his life.

Ever since they were young, Jack had needed help from Yusei; from opening a juice box to driving a D-Wheel, Yusei had taught him all. It was funny to think that Jack, as high and mighty as he appeared, needed _him._

Jack's uselessness often irritated the others, but Yusei found it endearing. The way Jack needed him made him feel treasured on the inside.

**2. Accent**

Jack's Australian accent had made girls swoon since the days at Martha's. It was melodic and deep, enticing to all. But Yusei remembered how the blonde would always laugh with it.

It was powerful and contagious, and Yusei couldn't help himself from laughing too. They became the best of friends despite their differences. Yusei always said Jack's name with his Japanese accent, making it sound like 'Jakku'. Jack always said Yusei's name like 'You-say'; forced, but not unwelcome.

When Jack would read Yusei a story when the younger couldn't sleep, Yusei would only listen to the sound of Jack's voice. It soothed him and was just nice to hear.

**3. Determination**

Yusei had always known that Jack was hard-headed. The blonde never liked being corrected or told what to do, always wanting to do things his own way until it worked.

The younger boy watched as his lover attempted to make a table. It shook on wobbly legs before collapsing. Jack curse, but continued working on it. Yusei watched for what seemed like 20 minutes, finally offering to help.

"I _can _do it," muttered Jack to himself.

"Jack, you need to—"

"I'll figure it out, Yusei. I _know _I can," said Jack determinedly. He swiped at his sweaty forehead as he worked on the table. Sure, Yusei would always be the better engineer, but Jack would always show more effort. That's all that mattered.

**4. Scent**

Jack always smelled nice, like fancy cologne. Not too strong or overbearing, but delicately fragrant. Yusei rested his cheek against the blonde's pointy hair, scent flooding his sense.

When Jack would leave to get groceries, Yusei would get lonely. He just lay on the couch, hugging the blonde's trench coat, waiting for his return. The scent was that intoxicating. When Jack came home, he'd always laugh when he found Yusei in this position, kissing him teasingly. But Yusei liked it nonetheless.

**5. Kissing**

Jack was definitely an excellent kisser. Yusei could still remember the first time Jack kissed him. It wasn't exactly romantic though…

_Yusei worked on the white D-Wheel diligently, the mountain of junk shading him from sunlight. Jack stood on top of it, just staring at the sunset._

_"Say, do you think we'll ever see the city?" he heard Jack ask._

_"If I can finish this D-Wheel and make it work, then I guess so," shrugged Yusei. _

_"Oh, I'll help-Whoa!" yelped Jack as the junkyard pile started collapsing. He slid down and fell on top of Yusei in an unceremonious heap. Yusei moved his body up to try and ease Jack's weight off of him, but fate had accidentally chosen that time for a piece of falling junk to push Jack back down onto Yusei, lips meshing._

_Yusei had never been kissed before. Jack's lips were thin and slightly chapped, but it was still pleasant. His mouth tasted good too, sort of like coffee. Tongues gently probed at each other before intertwining slightly. Though Yusei wasn't one for bitter tastes, he was always happy to get a taste of Jack whenever he could._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's finally done. Yay, another thing to add to my completed list!**


End file.
